Cold Fire
by xXCrypticDeceptionXx
Summary: Loki returns to Earth, But looks worse for wear. After an unfortunate run-in with the god, Tony is left bedridden. But after another meeting with the god, Tony starts developing...feelings.
1. Cold Metal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Any of this…Save the plot…

**Content Warnings: **Mild violence

**A/n: ****I would like to say that this is my sister's story but she is no longer able to write so I am going to finish it for her. ****I am thankful for any reviews, etc.**

**-CD**

**Cold Fire**

Chapter one - Cold Metal

A soft breeze ruffled the hair of Tony Stark as he walked out of his shiny new car. As usual, he was visiting a bar. Pepper's warning, 'Alcohol is not a food' Slipped his mind as he went in. He sat at the bar, immediately ordering some of the strongest brew on the menu.

"Hey, sweet thing." Tony said as he spun once on his bar stool.

He winked at the bartender lady, who blushed and leaned over the counter as she handed him his alcohol, clearly showing him her ample bosom. He was used to this. His title of playboy and billionaire constantly put before him and his personality. Tony himself knew what most thought of him but ignored it.

He drank deeply, letting worries and thought be drowned in the unhealthy treat that was alcohol. His friends had been ignoring him, one by one. It's not like they ever trusted him fully in the first place, but it hurt all the same. Steve and Pepper were the only ones still talking to him. Sometimes Bruce came by the lab too.

Most days flashed by for Tony, in the lab, at a bar, at more bars, and lounging about. He was constantly reminded to eat, sleep, do something productive, even to be _happy_. He snorted and ordered another drink.

Later, when he stumbled to his car, he caught a flash of something falling into new York's central park. Whatever it was, he was drawn to investigate.

He frowned, hazed mind confused, before setting off. When he arrived, there was something. A live something, no, _Someone_, laying in a crumpled and smoking heap on the grass. Tony stumbled over,

"Hey you, get off the ground…s'not for sleeping." He slured.

A pair of green eyes and black raven hair greeted him as the someone sat up and glared.

Loki.

It had been only half a year since his shenanigans had been ended. Stark sobered some, striking a defensive position and frowning. Crap. He didn't have his suit.

"What are you doing on Earth?"

More curiosity than warning filled Tony's voice. At least this made his day somewhat interesting. Maybe the avengers could assemble and he could see their…lovely faces. Loki just stood, and Tony pressed a button on his phone that would alert Jarvis to send an alarm to SHIELD and the avengers. Better safe then sorry. Loki stared again, gaze distant and annoyed,

He spoke with the same arrogance, "I see you've alerted your friends."

His voice sounded tired, and hoarse. What had they been doing to him? Loki Whoever's-son looked terrible. Skinny, disheveled, and sickly. Did Thor already know Loki was back on Earth? Tony pondered this, curiosity getting the better of him. He would probably regret not running later. Tony back up a step when Loki stepped forward.

Noises could be heard in the distance. A helicopter, yelling. A siren was going off somewhere in the city, dogs barking, and loud music elsewhere.

"What else could I do with _you_ here. Have a dance party?" Tony said without thinking.

Tony snorted. Loki started looking angry. Great. Tony just remembered that he didn't have a suit. That made him vulnerable. Tony made a note to start carrying it around again, not that he didn't, but it was in his car. Not a great idea to annoy the God of Mischief at the moment…

"Tony!" A voice said in the distance. Too far.

Tony heard his friend, Steve, pounding out footsteps towards here. The steps sounded slow to Tony ho was having a sort-of stare off with the god.

"Here! With Lo-!" His voice was cut off abruptly.

Iron man's eyes widened as a cold metal thing slid into his stomach. Then he gasped. A dagger. Loki had just stabbed him. Right below his reactor.

Tony coughed, a heavy feeling traveling up his limbs, "Ass…hole.."

Tony choked that out, coughing. Loki smiled ferally and disappeared. Tony clutched the dagger hilt trying to take it out, eyes darting around. Steve ran, shield in hand right to where Tony was and caught Tony as he started slipping from conciousness.

"No need to panic, but I think I'm dying." He said faintly.

Pain heightened his senses for a second, all the noises loud in his ears before he collapsed in Captain America's arms. Yep. He definitely regretted the decision not to run.

_Two Days Later_

Tony opened his eyes slowly, pain coursing through his body. His first thought was, _Woah I had way too much to drink_. But the pain in his head was of no match to the one right below his reactor.

"Ugh..What happened? Barfight?" Tony said with a confused tone.

He turned his head to see an intravenous bag (IV) dripping through a tube and into his arm. Iron Man didn't think that hangovers and bar fights were reason enough for a drip. He tried sitting up, rewarded with a sharp twist of pain.

Steve shot up from where he had been doxing in a chair and came to his friends' side. His worried eyes were gleaming with something suspiciously like tears.

"Geez, Tony. Give a man a heart attack." Steve said.

Tony raised a brow, a confused look coming into his eyes. The man didn't know why steve was so worried.

Tony sighed, "Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to die from a hangover."

Steve got the same confused look as Tony, before shock dawned in his eyes, and understanding.

"Although I doubt a little headache would kill you. A dagger below the sternum will. But you can die from alcoholism." Steve said with a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Tony's startled Doe-like look almost made Steve laugh, but he fought down the urge. As the hospitalized man threw off his blankets, he let out a gasp and slumped back on his bed. Bandages were wrapped under his reactor, and some overlapped it, making him look and feel stupid. As if the pain wasn't bad enough.

"Remind me to remember what happened, Steve. Maybe you can tell me yourself." Tony raised a brow again.

Steve groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"We though maybe you could tell us." His voice was strained.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking. And I guess we means Eyepatch and you?" Tony said, amused.

He snorted, imagining the look on Fury's face when he got the call that He had been stabbed. Steve nodded and looked serious.

Steve's voice was serious too, "C'mon Tony, it's no joke!"

The man shrugged, eyeing the two-day old beard his friend had grown and the wrinkled state his clothes are in.

"What? Did you sit by my side the whole time?" Tony opted for changing the subject.

Steve nodded.

"We really though we were going to lose you. You're 'I think I'm dying' comment didn't help one bit." Subject unsuccessfully changed.

Tony barked out a rough laugh that turned into a coughing fit.

"I said that?" He couldn't stop his cough-laugh fit.

Captain America nodded again. Iron man snorted with laughter,

"I'm way too funny for my own good" Then Tony looked serious. "Guess I need to find out who did this."

Steve nodded and said. "By the time I got to you, all I saw was a flash. The person was gone by then."

Tony sighed, annoyed. He couldn't ask Jarvis to pop up footage because it wasn't in The Avengers Tower. But he could check footage from a traffic light nearby or maybe a streetlight or something.

"Sir, Director Fury is approaching." A guard peeked in and said.

Tony heard the guard and sighed. Just waking up and already having to deal with Fury. He couldn't think straight, much less have a partly-decent laugh from making Fury angry. In that moment when he thought of making Fury angry, he thought back to his wound and remembered. He yelled out,

"Loki!"


	2. Cold Truth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, Just the plot.

**Chapter Warnings: **None in particular…

**A/n: I am taking over the story from my sister, as she is no longer able to write/Type. I appreciate any reviews/Ideas/Advice, although I may not change the main plot.**

**-CD**

Cold Fire

Chapter Two - Cold Truth

"Loki!" At Tony's sudden outburst, Steve looked startled and jumped back, scanning the room with his sharp eyesight.

"Where?!" Steve gasped out.

Tony's eyes widened as memories from when he was stabbed finally filled the blanks in his mind from two nights ago—from his drunken flirting to his drunken blunder and getting stabbed. He almost laughed at Steve for being so jumpy but couldn't blame him. After all, his friend was stuck in a bed, and not for recreational purposes.

"Not here, although that shocked face suits you well." He said jokingly.

Steve calmed, although his shoulders were still tense and his eyes didn't focus back on his teammate's bed. Then Steve shot an unamused glance down at Tony, who shrugged and smiled.

"I meant Loki is the one who did this to me." Tony clarified.

Steve looked confused, but understanding dawned in his face, followed by anger. As if on cue, Fury burst into the room, taking short, angry steps toward the bed. His one eye glared down at Tony as it usually did and Tony smiled.

"Hello, Fury. Fancy seeing you here." He said sarcastically.

Fury's mouth tightened for a fraction, just enough for Tony to catch. He knew just how to grate on every last nerve SHIELD's director possessed. He could recognize each twitch and angry pull of the man's face.

"Tell me who put you in a bed."

Tony smiled, using this as another opportunity to anger Fury.

"I can name many who put me in a bed. Mostly female, although a few men join the list."

Fury let out an exasperated sigh.

"Now, Stark," Fury's voice commanded.

Tony snorted shortly, trying not to laugh. It would probably hurt if he did.

"Someone's impatient. But okay. It was Loki." He couldn't help but say the first part.

Steve and Fury shared the same expression. Then Fury slammed his fist on the bed.

"Don't joke, Stark. This is serious. Loki is being dealt with in Asgard."

Tony's expression turned serious, eyes previously alight with humor dimming as he looked down at his bandaged body.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He gestured to the bandages.

Fury shook his head, and Steve looked miserable and said,

"Wouldn't it be nice if you were." Then he looked away.

Fury glanced at Steve, then back at Tony.

"This is a big problem. We need to prepare in case he's plotting something," Fury stated, emphasizing the 'plotting' part.

Steve and Tony stared at SHIELD's director. When _wasn't_ Loki plotting something? Every time he came to their planet he had some big plot or trick up his sleeve. No 'visiting' or 'touring' for Loki.

Tony leaned back in his bed and closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, then opened them again.

"We're going to have to ask Thor about this," Tony said, sighing.

Tony frowned at the thought of asking why Thor's psychotic brother was out of prison or whatever they did up there. He didn't want his head beat in with a hammer, or the thunder god's friends coming here.

"I guess I will," Steve murmured quietly.

He turned to leave, looking back once towards Tony and Fury, and was gone. No doubt there was a guard outside the door. Now Tony was alone with Fury.

"So, want to keep talking about who has occupied my bed?" Tony quipped to break the silence.

He grinned as Fury got up and stormed off. Just the reaction he had wanted. Now that he was alone, he sat up and pulled the bandages away from his arc reactor to examine it. It looked fine, and he wasn't dying, so it must be fine.

"Jarvis, status report on _Rudolph." _Tony said aloud.

When he got no answer he frowned, remembering he wasn't in the Tower, which meant he was

a) in a creepy hospital, or b) in SHIELD's infirmary.

The latter choice made more sense.

Rudolph was a program he had been working hard on in case Loki or some other magical supervillain came around. It was hard without samples of magic, but he had been working off of some readings Jarvis had managed to get. But now would be a great time to get back to work.

"Hey! Would someone come in here and take out these needles?" Tony called, facing the door.

When no one came he sighed and proceeded to yank them all out himself. No way would he stay here longer than he had to. Lethargic and weak, he slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Getting up was a whole different matter. He tried just bolting up, but flopped back over with a groan. On the second try he managed to face plant into the ground. But with some strange twisting and balance he stood, bracing a hand against a stark white wall. _Where are the nurses in pretty little outfits when you need them_? he thought to himself.

"Is nobody going to help a poor, poor man with a stab wound in the gut?" he called once more.

Guess not, as no reply came again. On top of having to lean against the wall, he had no shoes to be found. Oh well, better to get out than look for shoes.

He passed a guard outside his room and gave him a level look before hobbling away as he heard a small radio on the man's hip barking out something. He found the entrance and got a taxi to drive him home. There was a fuss about money until Tony told the taxi driver who he was and to contact Pepper to get payment for the drive.

It was relatively peaceful until he got into the elevator, went to his room, changed, and stepped out onto his balcony. Then everything changed quickly and surely with what he saw.


	3. Cold Minds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, Just the plot.

**Chapter Warnings: **Eheh…Hammer Time?

**A/n: I would like to ask that no more questions be directed about my sister. I apologize for not making it clear earlier but my twin sister is no longer around. I am not going to speak further of it and ask that you not address anything on what my late sister has or has not done. I do not know myself and the only reason I am on this is because I enjoy writing and found on her computer this interesting story and a document with the plot typed on it. I personally was not into this type of thing but find it necessary to complete her work, as trivial as it may be. I actually had to buy and watch the movie, so apologies for any mistakes. The only fan fiction I've ever done, or read, is from Homestuck and various anime things. I find it relaxing to vent myself by writing, and screaming into various pillows. Im sorry for the long author's note but found it necessary to say this.**

**-CD**

Cold fire

Chapter Three - Cold Minds

Tony froze, not quite sure what to make of the scene before him. He blinked, not quite comprehending.

The lights of the city blinked dully in the distance, polluting the air and preventing most of the stars from being seen. A light breeze made Tony shiver involuntarily in his iron man robe. A ridiculous gift from Happy.

But the smake seen in the distance wasn't what caught the billionaire's eyes. It was the two people in front of him. On HIS balcony. In HIS tower. His lips pulled up in a broad smile, pain below his arc briefly forgotten.

He finally managed to say something past the shit eating grin that had taken residence on his face, "Hey, Capsicle, enjoying your 'talk' with the not-so-human Taser?"

Steve and Thor broke away from each other, Steve literally jumping away. The look on his face was a mix of horror and shock. It was interesting to see that on the perfect soldiers face. Tony mentally hoped Jarvis had footage of this. It was great blackmailing material. Plus, it would be funny to view.

"Tony! What are you doing out of medical!" It wasn't so much a question as a demand, coming from Steve.

Tony leaned back againt the doorframe he had come from and shrugged, grin still plastered on his face, "I think the question is What are you doing on MY balcony, making out with our resident God of Thunder?"

Steve went an interesting shade of red, blushing. The color spread across his face like wildfire, and he mumbled.

"What was that? I can't quite hear you." Tony said.

Thor strode forward with a big genuine smile, "Man of Iron! It is good to see you," He boomed this out, "Steve and I are Together!" His smile grew bigger and he smacked Tony on the back, as Tony came forward to the railing.

Tony winced and held on to the railing. If it wasn't there, he would have gone tumbling, "Woah, Big guy, mortal here."

Thor sheepishly ducked his head and Tony continued, "So. You and Captain, huh? I did not see that one coming. But then again I didn't see the knife coming either. But that one was expected."

Thors wide smile turned down fractionally, "Knife? Has someone hurt you?"

Feeling Thors eyes scanning him, Tony turned to Steve with a curious look, "You haven't told him?"

Steve went from red to pale as two sets of eyes locked on him. He twitched nervously, "Well..I suppose I was distracted…?"

Tony went back to grinning, "I don't blame you there." He shifted in place, and pain shot through him. "Reindeer Games didn't want to play nice in the park."

He looked at Thor as he said this, and waited for it to register. It took the big God of Thunder franctionally longer than Tony liked standing around. In the tense moments Thor shot both of his teammates a confused look.

Steve looked ready to bolt. It was so funny to watch the poster child of America squirm, but Tony didn't enjoy being the one to squirm. Finally, the reference connected dots in Thors head,

"My brother?!" He boomed again, only not so kindly this time.

Tony pursed his lips and nodded. "About that. Isn't he supposed to be facing 'Asgadian Justice'?"

Thor look confused. The poor lunk. Thor nodded at Tony slowly. "I must speak with my Father!"

Steve moved away and to the doors, "I'm going to go to bed…"With a self-conscious look at Tony he hugged Thor and all but ran out. His hasty retreat left the other two standing there while the wind picked up.

"Goodbye, Man of Iron!" Thor swung his hammer around and took off.

It always fascinated Tony with how that hammer worked, but he stuffed that facination in a file somewhere in the back of his mind.

Now that the Blonde couple had left, Tony was alone on the balcony. He leaned once more on the railing and viewed the city. It really was strange to be working on a team. Even after taking down Loki, the Avengers still seemed like a partially real dream.

Tony had never imagined himself too be a team player. Actually, he used to wonder whether he was any good for the team at all. So he made up for it by making the other Avengers better weapons and gadgets.

If their was anything Tony could do, it was build. But he couldn't build trust. The only ones he really trusted were Jarvis, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy. He could tell his teammates didn't trust him.

During missions or even at the table, it seemed like they watched his every move. So he made up for it with sarcasm and personal jokes. The usual Tony Stark lines and jokes. Natasha and Clint were especially observant, but that is to be expected.

Really, a few months ago, when Steve had asked what he was beneath his armor, even as he had told him he was a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, he had been thinking on it and knew that Steve didn't trust him then.

But then again, Tony didn't trust himself.


End file.
